


A Janky Knee

by irollwiththe6god_withmyangels



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Friends to Lovers, Iwaizumi has black hair because the manga, Kissing, M/M, Manga, Minor Injuries, Oikawa's janky knee, Unbeta'd, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irollwiththe6god_withmyangels/pseuds/irollwiththe6god_withmyangels
Summary: Oikawa should probably learn to take care of himself.
Relationships: IwaOi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 67





	A Janky Knee

**Author's Note:**

> this is so unbeta'd it should be a joke. I wrote this in the span of like a week after binging season 3 and starting the manga. I used to play volleyball and ended up injuring my own knee similar to Oikawa so this piece stemmed from my own anger around my injury. i also managed to type this with my left ring finger taped up bc im dumb af and grabbed broken glass. i hope u enjoy :)

It wasn’t that Oikawa was stubborn, okay maybe he was, but he really hated to worry people. Hence why the university student was limping his way to his shared apartment with his best friend after landing directly on his bad knee at practice. 

Iwaizumi had been pent up in his room suffering from a cold and had strict orders to get healthy before the team played in an upcoming tournament. Oikawa didn’t mean to stress Iwaizumi out, but most of the time he did via bad eating practices, training through injuries and staying up routinely to watch Alien reruns. Oikawa was smart and took the elevator up to their floor, smiling at the thought of Iwa-chan being content with his decision. 

The doors opened with a soft ding and Oikawa leaned out to glance at the expansive hallway he would have to traverse to get to the apartment door. Shifting his gym bag over his shoulder, Oikawa stepped gingerly out on his good foot. After a good five minutes of carefully walking, he unlocked the door, which he was leaning on for support, with such a haste that he was propelled forward into the genkan. Oikawa landed with a yelp in the middle of his and Iwa-chan’s shoes and couldn’t help but acknowledge the radiating pain from his janky knee. 

“Shittykawa, what the hell was that?” A familiar gruff voice asked, Oikawa looked up to see his doting roommate staring down at him. 

“Iwa-chan! How are you?” Oikawa questioned with a pained smile. Iwaizumi scanned his face and saw that he was in pain and that it was a totally different type of pain than before. Strong arms wrapped under Oikawa's long ones, pulling him up and against the hard body that was Iwa. 

“How bad, Tooru?” Iwaizumi whispered low, as if they weren’t in the comfort of their own apartment. He felt Oikawa’s strong hands grip at his shoulder blades and a face bury deep into his chest. A grumble sounded out against Iwaizumi’s body. 

Iwaizumi gracefully gathered his best friend's arms and helped him stagger into their shared bathroom. After some awkward shuffling, Oikawa laid in the tub, still dressed in his practice clothes, as Iwaizumi buzzed about to gather the supplies he required. Iwaizumi returned to Oikawa’s side with a bag of ice, anti-inflammatory medication and a glass of water. 

Oikawa watched under half lidded eyes as Iwaizumi applied the ice to his knee, noting Iwaizumi’s thick fingers softly running up and down his arm. Iwaizumi knitted his eyebrows and his lips were tugged into a frown, Oikawa couldn’t help but feel ashamed for worrying him. 

No matter what, Iwaizumi had always taken care of Oikawa and the brunette wondered at times why he did. Oikawa had dragged Iwaizumi through multiple girlfriends, his fanclub and his obsessive thinking that led to troublesome predicaments like the one they were currently in. Oikawa Tooru was fully aware that he couldn’t live without Iwaizumi Hajime, and that Iwaizumi Hajime could live without Oikawa Tooru. Oikawa was selfish, he wanted to keep the raven locked up and all to himself. 

“Stop that.” Iwaizumi said, drawing Oikawa out of his thoughts. He raised an eyebrow at the raven, “You’re thinking too much.” Iwaizumi responded, returning his eyes to the bad knee. Suddenly, a cold thin hand slapped over his forehead, simply shocking Iwaizumi. 

“Iwaaaaa, you’re sick! I should be taking care of you!” Oikawa cried as his best friend pried his hand off his forehead. Iwaizumi huffed, grabbing the medication before counting out the correct number of pills and handing them to Oikawa. He watched as Oikawa tilt his head back and to swallow the pills, Iwaizumi had to force his eyes away from the expanse that was Oikawa’s neck. Not that Oikawa would ever notice. 

“You’re in pain, Assikawa.” The raven said as he gently taped the baggie of ice around Oikawa’s knee. “Anyways, my cold is gone.” He finished as he tore the medical tape off its roll. Oikawa nodded, his eyes closed and mouth slightly parted. Iwaizumi studied his face, sharp features seemed highlighted by the pain Oikawa was experiencing. He knew his best friend was tired not only from his day but also the pain. Oikawa’s tongue peaked out of his mouth to swipe his chapped lips causing Iwaizumi to swallow hard. He resisted bringing his hand up to the now glossy lips. 

Oikawa wrapped his hand around Iwaizumi’s thick wrist and pulled him over the ledge of the tub. “Can Iwa-chan carry me to bed?” He asked under thick lashes. “I took a shower at the gym, I promise Iwa.” Iwaizumi paused for a second before taking back his captive wrist. He nodded and laced his arm under Oikawa’s knees and the other around his back. As Oikawa was lifted by incredibly strong and thick arms, though he’d never say that aloud, he looped his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck and placed his head on his shoulders. 

Maybe Oikawa should have assumed he was anything but straight when Iwaizumi had carried him home after the first janky knee incident. They were in their first year of middle school and during after practice Oikawa had stumbled in his jump serve, landing directly on his knee cap which was kneepad-less. There were tears, there was Iwaizumi yelling at him then quietly comforting him with promises of milk bread and Aliens if Oikawa would calm down and there was Iwaizumi’s strong back against his chest causing Oikawa’s breath to catch in his throat. 

Girls were so soft, and Oikawa thought they were so dainty. He wanted someone who understood his love of volleyball, he wanted someone to set to and that could handle his killer serves. That’s when he realized he had described Iwaizumi. Oikawa was in love with Iwaizumi and there was no hope. The boy that carried him home that day had developed into a strong and rough cut man, one that if Oikawa let down his facade for a second, could have him swooning just by smiling.

Oikawa felt his back touch the plush mattress and strong arms pull away. Yet, in the haze of his pain, Oikawa gripped tight around Iwaizumi’s neck. “Don’t leave me.” He whispered, begging higher deities to give him hope. Iwaizumi let out a defeated sigh, reaching to release Oikawa’s arms from around his neck. 

Oikawa drew back his arms and flipped to his side facing the wall. He felt dejected in too many ways. He felt stupid to assume that his best friend would even comply to his very not straight advances while he suffered. Suddenly, Oikawa felt someone loom above him and pin him on his back. He opened his eyes to see Iwaizumi straddling his waist, close enough to kiss. 

“Who else is going to take care of you?” Iwaizumi asked gruffly. Oikawa was shocked but he wouldn’t let the raven know that. “I won’t leave you dumbass. Stop thinking like that. You get so caught up in yourself and you don’t realize how many people give a damn about you!” Iwaizumi yelled. 

Oikawa felt heat get trapped in his checks and his eyes widened at the words spewing from his best friend’s mouth. “You’re not that owl with the bad dye job! You’re Oikawa Tooru.” Iwaizumi continued. Oikawa almost objected to the comparison to Bokuto, but was stopped by another word vomit. “Tooru, you have to take care of yourself. I-I can’t always be there and I never want to see you in pain. It’s like you don’t realize how much it hurts to see you like this!” Iwaizumi stumbled, pulling away slightly at his sudden confession. 

“Oooh, Iwa-chan what a confession! But, next time can you make sure there’s flowers involved?” Oikawa responded leaning up on his elbows to close the space between them. He found energy in Iwaizumi’s words, enough to generate his humor. 

Iwaizumi’s brows furrowed again and he leaned forward causing Oikawa to fall on his back. It was safe to say, Oikawa’s breath was taken away. “Is everything a joke to you?” Oikawa almost choked at those words. Never had he heard his Iwa-chan ask that question with such seriousness. 

“I-..Iwa-chan? What are you on about?” Oikawa fired back. Their usual banter had never gone this far, it’s like something was at stake. Iwaizumi’s eyes narrowed down at his.

“Who’s going to be there for you in the long run? Whether you win or lose?” Iwaizumi asked quietly. “You push everyone away! You push me away, Tooru!” Oikawa curled his fingers into his palms and then brought them against the toned chest of the man above him. He began to literally push Iwaizumi away when he grabbed Oikawa’s hands and pinned them above his head. 

Iwaizumi: one. Oikawa: zero. “Don’t start, Hajime.” Oikawa sharply commanded. Iwaizumi pushed his face so their noses were almost touching.

“Or what?” Iwaizumi asked, raising an eyebrow. Oikawa began to shift underneath him and peered up at the ceiling. “You’re afraid, but of what?”

Oikawa’s eyes were drawn back down to the looming face. Anger or sadness, Oikawa couldn’t distinguish which it was, ran through his body. “You!” He shouted. “You’ll realize one day that I’m not worth your time. You don’t get it, Hajime, I want you to be the one I celebrate with when I make the national team. I want you to only look at me. I want you all to myself and it’s utterly selfish but on brand for me. I want you, Iwaizumi Hajime. Forever.” Oikawa cried, hot tears falling down his face. He squeezed his eyes close, he wished this was all a dream because if it wasn’t, it could mean the end of their friendship.

“Look at me, please.” Iwaizumi asked firmly. Oikawa opened his eyes and met Iwaizumi’s stern eyes. “I didn’t exactly plan on confessing this way or proposing all in the same moment, but…” Iwaizumi huffed causing Oikawa to look confused. “I want you, Oikawa Tooru. Forever, too.” 

Chapped lips met Iwaizumi’s and the hands he had pinned down somehow managed to escape and clasp around his shoulders. Their lips moved in sync with each other, hands caressing each other’s bodies and a sense of calm surrounding them both. Iwaizumi pulled back from the kiss after what felt like a year, causing Oikawa to whine his name and hands pull at his shirt. A forehead met his own, quieting his protests. 

“Does this mean we’re dating?” Oikawa squawked suddenly. Iwaizumi’s eyes flashed open and he pulled his forehead back to observe the man below him. Oikawa was certainly a whirlwind of emotions. 

“Yes, Shittykawa. I’m stuck with you forever.” Grumbled Iwaizumi sending Oikawa into a flurry of complaints. 

“You just said you wanted me forever! Don’t use that tone with your future husband!” 

Iwaizumi sighed and kissed the loud mouth setter, silencing him for the time being. Oikawa groaned before pulling out the kiss. “Sleepy time! Your boyfriend needs beauty sleep to look fabulous and be an amazing setter.” Oikawa announced as he flopped against the pillows. Iwaizumi untangled himself from his now-boyfriend’s long limbs to land on the other side of him. Oikawa carefully pulled his head against Iwaizumi’s chest as he turned the lamp off on the side table. 

Darkness shrouded them as they settled into the bed, a whisper of I love you’s and gently kisses filled the room. Oikawa’s janky knee helped him realize his feelings all those years ago and it had brought him to confess those feelings. Sometimes there were silver linings in life. That night, his knee barely hurt at all.


End file.
